Morning Fight
by Orange Burst
Summary: Pagi itu, Matt dan Mello bertengkar seperti biasa. Dan adu mulut mereka pun berkembang ke hal-hal aneh, seperti biasa...


**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**Morning Fight**

(Iya, saya tau judulnya gaje... ==')

**

* * *

**

"Matt, apa yang kaulakukan jam segini? Bukan saatnya bermalas-malasan di kasur, cepat bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah!" hardik Mello kasar sambil menarik selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Matt, hingga tampaklah tubuh bocah berambut merah itu yang sedang dalam posisi telungkup dengan gameboy di tangannya.

"Berisik ah," gungam Matt sambil menarik kembali selimutnya. "Aku malas belajar, lagipula aku sudah mengerti inti keseluruhan materinya, kok. Jadi daripada membuang waktu disana, mendingan menyelamatkan Princess Peach, aku juga sudah dapat level up un…. Hey!" ocehan Matt terputus saat Mello merebut konsol game itu dari tangannya.

"Jangan cari alasan Matt, ayo cepat ke sekolah!" sergah Mello kasar sambil menendang tubuh Matt sampai terguling ke bawah. Ia tahu Matt sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu. _Dasar masokis…_ begitulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya; setidaknya bagi Mello yang belum juga menyadari siapa yang menyebabkan Matt sampai jadi seperti itu.

Tapi Matt duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk lututnya. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau sekolah~" sungut Matt.

Mello menghela nafas. Sikap Matt yang seperti ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya kala pagi hari. _Tapi manis juga melihat Matt yang seperti ini…_ Mello mengelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pemikiran irasional yang terlintas di benaknya tadi.

"Jangan bicara bodoh Matt, bagaimana kau bisa bekerja nanti jika sekolah saja tidak beres?"

"Biar saja, aku bisa kok mempelajari cara meng-hacking database bank dan mencuri uangnya. Uang tak hanya bisa didapat dengan bekerja , Mels," jawab Matt asal sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Mello lagi-lagi hanya bisa melengos.

"Lagipula kenapa kau peduli aku bolos atau tidak, Mel? Bukankah nilaiku bukan urusanmu?" tanya Matt sengit.

"Karena aku peduli padamu, bodoh!"

"Kalau peduli, biarkan saja aku mengalahkan Elite Four dengan tenang di kamar!" balas Matt.

Dan Matt pun langsung merebut kembali gameboynya selagi Mello lengah karena kata-katanya. Mello hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Matt mulai menyalakan game boynya sembari bersembunyi dibawah kasur. Semacam _ngambek_, bisa dibilang.

Tapi Mello menarik Matt keluar dengan sejurus gerakan yang sigap dan melempar gameboy Matt ke kasur.

"Aku tidak mau kau membolos dan terpaku pada game bodohmu itu! Terserah kau mau memperhatikan guru atau tidak, tapi kau hanya boleh terfokus pada_ku_, _padaku_! Bukan pada game bodoh itu!" teriak Mello dengan sorot mata berapi-api.

Matt tertegun sesaat.

Keduanya terdiam. Lambat laun rona merah menyapu wajah Mello begitu ia menyadari apa yang sudah ia katakan.

Lalu lamat-lamat bibir Matt tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyum jahil.

"Kau tahu Mels, dimanapun aku berada, apapun yang kau lakukan. Suara teriakanmu tetap terngiang di telingaku".

Mello mempelototi Matt.

"…Itu pujian".

Mello berbalik membelakangi Matt dan mendesah, "Terserahlah, bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti pola pikirmu yang _ajaib_ itu." Tentu saja yang Mello maksudkan adalah 'ajaib' dalam makna konotasi.

Matt kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Tapi aku mengerti Mello kok. Aku tahu Mello itu sangat suka padaku, sampai-sampai kau mempelototi semua gadis yang dekat denganku."

Mello menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti ketika ia hampir membunuh orang yang mengatainya perempuan. Ekspresi mencekam yang sulit diukir dengan sebaris kalimat saja, biasanya orang yang pernah melihat ekspresi ini tidak akan berumur panjang; mengingat ia berurusan dengan seorang Mihael Keehl.

"Ehm, tapi..." Matt berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghindari amukan Mello, "Kau tidak usah cemas, aku tidak akan _diambil_ orang selain Mello kok."

Oke, samasekali bukan pembelaan diri yang tepat.

Sayangnya Matt baru menyadari hal itu ketika semua kaset gamenya remuk oleh Mello.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Yuzu:** Oren chan, Oren chan, ini fic ke-30 lho!

**Orenji:** Nggak usah bangga deh, ini kan cuma hasil penemuan doc lama buat fic I Melt with You yang ga jadi dipake... Mana pendek banget pula...

**Yuzu**: *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yoy, Review nee~?**


End file.
